To wish impossible things
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Un nuevo alumno llega a la secundaria de Tomoeda, pero no es un joven con los demás, su extraño estilo y su carácter solitario no lo hace un chico precisamente popular. ¿Qué ve en él la morocha que enseguida decide ser su amiga? TXE [UA]
1. Musica Punk

**To wish impossible things**

**Summary:** Un nuevo alumno llega a la secundaria de Tomoeda, pero no es un joven con los demás, su extraño estilo y su carácter solitario no lo hace un chico precisamente popular. ¿Qué ve en él la morocha que enseguida decide ser su amiga? TXE UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1: **Música punk

Todos guardan silencio al ver entrar al director al aula, por lo general no interrumpía las clases a menos que fuera muy importante...pero eso no fue lo mas extraño, todos fijaron su atención en el joven que lo acompañaba. El chico miraba sin interés a su alrededor mientras escuchaba al director presentarlo a sus compañeros. Luego de decir su nombre y que seria su nuevo compañero de clases llama a una de las alumnas fuera un momento. Luego el director sale con la joven mientras el chico nuevo iba a sentarse.

-Que ocurre papá?-pregunta ella- Quien es el?

-Eriol Hiragisawa... Tomoyo, el es el hijo de unas personas muy importantes... espero que seas muy buena con el...

-Si, claro...-suspira resignada

-Bien...- Asiente... -Ahora anda a clases...- Culmina para luego irse

Ella lo mira irse y luego vuelve a entrar regresando a su sitio. La primer hora de clases transcurre con tranquilidad, llegando el recreo. La hija del director se pone de pie para salir al patio con sus amigas, luego mira discretamente hacia el asiento del nuevo alumno recordando lo que su padre había dicho. El ojiazul dibujaba en una de las hojas de su carpeta mientras escuchaba música.

-Vos sos Eriol Hiragisawa?-le pregunta la morocha quien se había acercado a saludarlo

-Mh?- Levanta la vista para luego sacarse los audífonos y mirarla -Si...-

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji-responde ella tendiéndole la mano- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos

-Mucho gusto...- Responde estrechándole la mano...

-Lo mismo digo-sonríe- Espero que te sientas cómodo en este lugar, si necesitas algo podes contar conmigo

-Claro...- Asiente

-Muy bien-asiente- Nos vemos luego-agrega para después salir con las demás. El ojiazul suspira aburrido y vuelve a lo que hacia

El resto del día transcurre con tranquilidad llegando el fin de clases. Eriol guarda sus cosas y se cuelga la mochila del hombro para luego salir del salón. Al encontrar una mesa vacía, se acerca y se sienta, para luego comenzar a comer.

-Porque comes solo?-cuestiona una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de Tomoyo quien se había acercado con su bandeja

-Las demás mesas están ocupadas... además no conozco a nadie...- Responde tranquilamente

-Claro-asiente- te molesta si me siento?

El chico niega con la cabeza mientras comía, ella sonríe y se sienta a su lado acomodando la falda de su uniforme

-Sos la hija del director no?- Cuestiona

-Así es-asiente mientras tomaba sus cubiertos

-Ya veo...- Asiente

-Porque cambiaste de colegio?

-Mis papas lo quisieron así... a mi me da igual...

-Pero tuvo que haber algún motivo...

-Lo ignoro...

-Entiendo... y no extrañas a tus compañeros y amigos?

-Puedo verlos de todos modos... así que no me preocupa...

-Es bueno que lo tomes con tanta calma

-Gracias, creo...

-Que te parece este colegio? te agrada?

-No esta mal...

-Que bueno que te sientas cómodo-sonríe- que escuchas?-agrega

El chico la mira sin comprender un momento para luego darle un audífono para que escuchara. Ella lo toma y luego se lo pone en el oído curiosa, una canción sonaba con el volumen levemente bajo.-Que es??

-Música...- Responde el ojiazul

-Eso ya lo se...

El chico se ríe divertido, ella suspira y le devuelve el audífono

-Es Punk...- Responde luego de un momento.

-Nunca había escuchado esa clase de música-responde ella

-Me lo imagine...- Responde asintiendo

-Es un poco extraña-resuelve ella-

-A mi me gusta...

-Esta bien-asiente- también te gusta dibujar no?

-Si...- Asiente

-Puedo ver uno de tus dibujos?

-Si...- Asiente y luego busca en su mochila un cuaderno el cual le da a la joven amatista.

-Veamos..-comenta ella abriéndolo con cuidado. Allí habían varios dibujos hechos por el ojiazul, la mayoría hechos unidamente en lápiz. Algunos habían sido pintado con crayones, lápices o marcadores.

-Se nota que te gusta mucho...-comenta viendo los diferentes dibujos, lo hacia muy bien

-Si...- Asiente

-Haces retratos también?-lo mira

-Hago de todo...- Responde

-Ya veo...-responde ella pensativa para luego negar con la cabeza al imaginar cosas extrañas- siempre quise que me hicieran un retrato, es muy caro?

-Hacer uno?- La mira-No...-

-Podrías hacerme uno? Voy a pagarte lo que pidas-sonríe

-No es necesario que me pagues

-No? pero me sentiría mal si no lo hiciera...

-Por que?

-Porque estoy pidiéndotelo... y creo que debería pagarte, sino estaría aprovechándome...-explica-

-No lo creo...- Se encoge de hombros

-Entonces lo harías gratis?-cuestiona algo sorprendida

-Si...- Responde tomando el cuaderno mientras repasaba un dibujo.

-Muchas gracias-sonríe contenta-

-De nada...

-Avisame cuanto tengas tiempo-agrega poniéndose de pie y tomando la bandeja de ambos.

-Claro...- Asiente

-Nos vemos-agrega para luego despedirse y salir del comedor

Eriol la mira irse y luego bosteza. A la salida el joven le dice a Tomoyo que podría hacer el retrato que ella le había pedido después de clases, por lo que ella le propone ir juntos a su casa. El ojiazul caminaba en silencio mientras cargaba una patineta abajo del brazo.

-Andas en eso?-cuestiona la morocha quien iba a su lado.

-Si...- Responde tranquilamente

-Es dificil?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Parece complicado...-responde ella pensativa- A mi me gusta andar en patines

El ojiazul asiente para luego bostezar

-Te molesta mi pedido no?

-No...- Responde-No me molesta...-

-Pareciera que si...

-Yo soy así... si te gusta bien... y si no, como quieras...- Responde mirando la calle

-No me molesta, pero pensé que yo era quien te molestaba-responde volviéndose a verlo algo extrañada por su respuesta

El ojiazul permanece en silencio. Ella suspira y luego se detiene frente a las altas rejas de su casa, Eriol la sigue cuando les abren.

-Que sitio te gustaría?-pregunta ella.

-Veamos...- Musita viendo a su alrededor para luego señalar un sector del jardín donde habían varios jazmines y algunas flores lilas.

-Debería cambiarme de ropa no?-cuestiona viéndose a si misma recordando que llevaba la ropa del colegio.

-Como prefieras...

-Decime vos

-Es igual... se ve bien de cualquier manera...

-Mh...-ella medita un momento y luego asiente- Voy a vestirme, me esperas acá o queres pasar?

-Te espero acá...- Responde

Ella asiente y luego entra a la casa, Eriol suspira y se sienta en el césped. Tomoyo regresa unos minutos después, se había cambiado el uniforme escolar por una pollera tableada de jean y una blusa rosada. Eriol la mira en silencio y luego le indica donde debía sentarse... Ella asiente y sigue sus indicaciones. Luego el chico se acomoda en su sitio y toma su cuaderno para empezar a dibujar el boceto... Ella lo mira esforzándose por no moverse. Ambos permanecen así un par de horas. Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer el chico logra terminar el boceto. La chica ante su indicación se friega los ojos con algo de cansancio, luego se pone de pie y se acerca a ver, el ojiazul la mira y le muestra el dibujo. Ella toma el cuadro viéndolo con sorpresa

-Esta muy bien...-asiente y sonríe- Me gusta mucho

-Tengo que terminarlo... pienso pintarlo...- Comenta.

-Si? a colores? Seguro va a quedar aun mejor-sonríe contenta

El ojiazul asiente y cierra el cuaderno

-Te quedas a cenar?-lo invita ella

-Mmh... claro...- Asiente..

-Muy bien-ella sonríe y luego camina hacia el interior de la casa, Eriol se pone de pie y la sigue. Ambos entran al comedor, donde los padres de la amatista cenaban.

-Buenas noches...- Saluda el ojiazul educadamente

-Buenas noches-responde la madre de la chica con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches...- Saluda el director de la escuela

-Va a cenar con nosotros-explica la chica acercándose para sentarse

-Bien...- Asiente para luego mirar como el ojiazul se sentaba junto a ella. Los padres de Tomoyo ya iban por el postre, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos saludan a su invitado y se retiran, Eriol comía en silencio.

-Mañana vas a venir a terminarlo no??-pregunta ella

-Claro...- Asiente...

-Esta bien-asiente de buen humor-

Eriol sonríe levemente. Luego de que ambos terminan de comer, el se despide y se va

Al día siguiente todos asisten a las clases, la mañana transcurre tranquilamente llegando la hora del almuerzo. Tomoyo se sienta con sus amigos para luego buscar a Eriol con la vista, había pensando invitarlo a comer con ellos pero durante la mañana no había tenido oportunidad. El ojiazul estaba sentado en la misma mesa del día anterior.

-Enseguida vuelvo-dice la morocha a sus amigos oponiéndose de pie para luego acercarse a la mesa donde el chico se había sentado. El comía mientras miraba unos colores que había marcado rayando una hoja de su cuaderno, comparando para saber cual quedaría mejor en el ultimo dibujo que había hecho

-Buenos días-lo saluda ella de pie a su lado.

-Hola...- Responde cerrando el cuaderno

-Te gustaría comer con nosotros?-lo invita para luego señalar la mesa

-Mmh... claro...- Asiente

-Muy bien-ella sonríe y toma la bandeja del chico llevándola hasta la mesa. Eriol toma sus cosas y luego toma la bandeja siguiéndola. Así se sienta con los amigos de la joven, eran un grupo bastante grande y hablaban de cosas que el desconocía lo cual no lo hacia sentir muy cómodo, sentía que estaba totalmente de mas allí por lo que decide terminar de comer rápido para luego ponerse de pie.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona Tomoyo volviéndose a verlo- Todavía falta para la próxima hora

-No me siento cómodo...

-Porque no?-suspira

Eriol no responde y toma su bandeja para luego correr la cabeza al sentir que algo se le acercaba volando, al mirar nota que se trataba de comida. Sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de algún modo había comenzado una gran guerra de comida, todos los alumnos lanzaban a los demás lo que quedaba en sus platos, algunos estaban subidos sobre las mesas. Ante tal alboroto, entra el director molesto gritando que dijeran quien había sido.

Todos los presentes se miran pensativos, buscando un culpable acabando por decir que había sido Eriol por lo que el director lo lleva consigo a su despacho. Luego de discutir un momento con sus amigos enfadada por lo que habían echo Tomoyo también va a la oficina de su padre viendo al ojiazul salir resignado.

-Que pasó?-cuestiona Tomoyo acercándose

-Decidieron echarme por ser un chico problema...- Comenta -Suerte- Culmina comenzando a caminar

-Que?? echarte? No puede ser-se queja ella enfadada-

Eriol la saluda con la mano mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

-Espera! Eriol!-lo llama ella acercándose para luego tomarle la mano para detenerlo-No podes irte así...

-Si puedo... eso estoy haciendo no?

-Pero no es justo...

-Que mas da? a el no pareció importarle...

-Vamos-resuelve tirando un poco de su mano para volver a la oficina-Si le explicas todo va a cambiar de idea

-Ya lo hice...- Responde en tono cansado

-Vos no fuiste el culpable de ese desastre, así que no tenes porque dejar la escuela, yo voy a convencerlo

Eriol suspira resignado siguiéndola, luego de tocar la puerta Tomoyo entra junto con el joven.

-Le dije que se fuera joven Hiragisawa

-Papá, no podes echarlo así...-se queja ella.

-Por que no? no quiero chicos problema en mi escuela

-El no hizo nada, no fue quien inicio todo eso-responde ella

-Claro que el fue!

-No papá! Yo estaba ahí!

-Mph! entonces quien fue?

-No se...-responde ella cruzándose de brazos-No puedo controlar a todas las personas del comedor

El padre de la joven mira al ojiazul pensativo luego suspira resignado... -Bien... pero que no vuelva a pasar-

-Si-ella sonrie-Gracias papi-agrega para luego salir rápidamente de la oficina con Eriol.

Eriol suspira tranquilamente para luego mirar a la joven... -Gracias-

-No fue nada-sonríe contenta con su logro. El ojiazul asiente y luego camina hacia el aula.

-Lamento que ellos se comportaran así-agrega la morocha a modo de disculpa-

-No importa...

-Es malo que se comporten así...-suspira- Voy a hablar con ellos

-No es necesario

-A mi me gustaría que te unieras a nuestro grupo..

-No me siento cómodo con esa gente...- Suspira

-Claro...-asiente resignada-Lo lamento, no voy a molestarte mas-suspira

-No me molestas

-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-agrega ella viéndolo.

-Amigos?

-Si...-se acomoda el cabello a un lado- Pero no te caigo bien

-No es eso...

-Entonces?-lo mira

-Ya te dije... yo soy así...

-Y por eso no podemos ser amigos?

-Si podemos...- Suelta un bufido

-Si?-ella lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía contenta al escuchar eso.

-Si!- Responde

-Que bien-sonríe de buen humor volviendo la vista al frente, Eriol continua caminando. Ella lo mira de reojo pensativa y luego le toma la mano, él la mira sin comprender para luego mirar su mano.

-En un par de horas terminan las clases!-comenta la chica alegre- Vamos a poder tomar el te en mi casa

-Claro...- Asiente

Al entrar al aula se disculpan con el profesor por llegar tarde a la clase y luego de que transcurren las clases restantes salen yendo a la casa de la morocha, allí ambos toman el te.

-Te gustan los animales?-cuestiona la joven

-Si...- Responde

-Sabes? Yo tengo una perrita-sonríe- Ella tuvo crías hace un par de meses...-explica- Y estamos regalando a los cachorros...

-Que raza son?

-Son labradores-sonríe- quería regalarte uno

-Debería consultarlo con mis padres...- Responde

-Claro-asiente con una sonrisa- Queres verlos?

-Esta bien...- Se pone de pie

Ella lo guía hasta la parte trasera del jardín donde la madre de los cachorros dormía mientras ellos correteaban por todas partes. El ojiazul los mira en silencio para luego sonreír levemente y acercarse mirándolos...

-Son lindos no?-cuestiona ella agachándose para acariciar a uno de ellos.

-Si...- Responde para luego cargar a uno de ellos y reír levemente al sentir que le lamía la mejilla. Tomoyo sonríe viéndolo, le agradaba verlo alegre, no era algo muy natural en el sonreír y muchos menos reír, pero su risa era agradable y se veía bien en su rostro.

**N/A:** Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo fan fic! En vista de que estamos terminando con muchas de nuestras historias decidimos comenzar a subir esta, es un Tomoyo x Eriol, y esperamos que les guste y que tenga muchos reviews lindos de todos ustedes. Sin mas que decir me voy, espero nos encontremos en otras de nuestras historias! Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. Fiesta en la escuela

**To wish impossible things**

**Summary:** Un nuevo alumno llega a la secundaria de Tomoeda, pero no es un joven con los demás, su extraño estilo y su carácter solitario no lo hace un chico precisamente popular. ¿Qué ve en él la morocha que enseguida decide ser su amiga? TXE [UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 2: ** Fiesta en la escuela

_Ella lo guía hasta la parte trasera del jardín donde la madre de los cachorros dormía mientras ellos correteaban por todas partes. El ojiazul los mira en silencio para luego sonreír levemente y acercarse mirándolos..._

_-Son lindos no?-cuestiona ella agachándose para acariciar a uno de ellos._

_-Si...- Responde para luego cargar a uno de ellos y reír levemente al sentir que le lamía la mejilla. Tomoyo sonríe viéndolo, le agradaba verlo alegre, no era algo muy natural en el sonreír y muchos menos reír, pero su risa era agradable y se veía bien en su rostro._

-Que gracioso sos...- Comenta levantando al cachorro para mirarlo bien.

-No me agrada regalárselos a cualquiera-explica la morocha- quiero asegurarme que vayan a estar bien

-Crees que conmigo va a estarlo?- Cuestiona acariciando al cachorro.

-Claro-asiente- puedo darme cuenta que sos una persona muy amable

-Claro...- Responde mirando al perro que tenia todavía en brazos, el cual le lame el rostro.

-Voy a cuidarlo hasta que puedas convencer a tus padres-sonríe

-Si...- Asiente...

-Vamos a acabar con el retrato?-propone incorporándose de nuevo

-Esta bien...- Responde dejando al perrito en el suelo

Ella sonríe y luego ambos van al sitio en que el día anterior Eriol había dibujado a Tomoyo. Allí el chico saca algunos crayones para luego comenzar a pintar... Ella lo miraba desde su sitio curiosa de ver como iba quedando, al terminar el ojiazul suspira tranquilo.

-Ya esta...- Culmina tomando un algodón que guardaba en su mochila para luego difuminar los colores.

-Puedo ver?-pregunta ella acercándose

-Claro...- Asiente, ella se sienta a su lado para poder verlo.

-Es sorprendente...-comenta ella viendo los detalles del dibujo- No entiendo como lo haces tan bien...

-Jaja, exagerada...- Suspira para luego sacar la hoja con prolijidad para luego dársela a la chica -Esto te pertenece...

-Gracias-sonríe satisfecha viendo el dibujo- Voy a guardarlo con mucho cuidado-asiente

-Claro...- Asiente

-Vas a dejarme ir a visitar al cachorro cuando este en tu casa no?-cuestiona viéndolo.

-Si, claro...- Asiente

-Gracias-sonríe y luego apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro viendo el dibujo, Eriol permanece inmóvil

-Me siento cómoda con vos-comenta ella-siento que puedo ser yo misma

El chico permanece sin saber que decir

-Me agrada que seamos amigos-asiente contenta y luego se incorpora.

-Si...

-Mañana hay examen de matemática!-exclama de repente- Aun no estudie nada...-suspira

-No estudiaste?- La mira

-No todavía...-suspira-No entiendo bien los ejercicios-explica- voy a tener que quedarme toda la noche estudiando

-Queres que te ayude?

-Lo harías?-lo mira

-Si...- Se encoge de hombros

-De verdad? Me encantaría!-sonríe- así seguro voy a aprobar

El ojiazul la mira pensativo y luego se pone de pie-Vamos...

Ella asiente y lo sigue, así ambos suben a la habitación de la chica donde ella saca sus cosas para estudiar, se sientan y se ponen a trabajar.

Ambos se quedan practicando hasta tarde, una de las mucamas les sube algo de cenar, y Tomoyo recién se da cuenta que era tarde al ver el reloj de la habitación que marcaban las 2 de la mañana.

-Supongo que con eso basta...- Culmina el ojiazul al repasar el ultimo tema.

-Si..-ella asiente y bosteza cansada

-Bueno... yo me voy... hasta luego...- Agrega para luego ponerse de pie

-Te vas?-lo mira- pero es muy tarde, no podes irte solo a esta hora

-No te preocupes...- Bosteza.

-Quedate hoy si?-le pide ella tomando sus manos.

-No...- Responde zafándose.

-Porque no?

-Porque no puedo...- Culmina.

-Tus padres van a enfadarse?? podes llamarlos...-responde buscando soluciones- O es por tu novia? ella no debería molestarse por algo así...

-Por que insistís?

-Ya te lo dije, es peligroso que te vayas solo a esta hora...-suspira y se pone de pie- espera un momento, voy a pedir que te preparen una habitación

El ojiazul suspira resignado y se sienta, ella sonríe y luego sale regresando momentos después pidiéndole que la siguiera. Caminan un poco por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba a 3 puertas de la de la chica

-Es esta?

-Si...-asiente encendiendo la luz para mostrársela-Esta bien?

-Si...- Asiente

-Que duermas bien-agrega ella con una sonrisa- Hasta mañana-le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su habitación.

Eriol la mira irse extrañado y luego de cerrar la puerta se acuesta en su cama durmiéndose instantáneamente. Al día siguiente una mucama va a despertarlo para ir a clases, al bajar al comedor se encuentra con Tomoyo quien había comenzado a desayunar. El chico la mira en silencio mientras meditaba... luego suspira y se sienta somnoliento.

-Dormiste bien?-pregunta ella dándole una taza de te.

-Si, gracias...- Bosteza-Me habría gustado seguir durmiendo...

-Jaja a mi también...-asiente y bosteza- Además hoy tenemos educación física...

-Voy a decir que estoy enfermo...- Musita.

-Es buena idea-responde ella afirmando con la cabeza- Me gustaría faltar a las clases de la tarde, pero mi padre no va a dejarme-suspira

-Ya veo...

-Pero ya veré-se despereza- Vamos?-agrega poniéndose de pie.

-Claro...- Asiente imitándola. Ambos caminan apresuradamente hasta el colegio llegando justo a tiempo, la mañana transcurre con tranquilidad y la ultima hora es el examen de matemática, luego todos van al comedor. Eriol busca a Tomoyo con la mirada para preguntarle como le había ido en el examen pero no la ve en el lugar. Suspira resignado y comienza a comer. Un par de horas después comienzan las clases de la tarde en las que Tomoyo tampoco aparece. Antes de educación física el ojiazul va a la enfermería diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, por lo que lo dejan descansar allí. Al terminar la clase cerca de las 5 todos los alumnos pueden irse a su casa por lo que el chico sale del colegio caminando en dirección a su casa.

Al día siguiente ya era viernes, por lo que los alumnos estaban felices ya que además solo tenían clases por la mañana, todos se sientan en su sitio a primera hora, pero el profesor falta por lo que hay hora libre. Eriol bosteza aburrido y se pone a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno, Tomoyo por su parte conversaba con una de sus amigas al final del aula en voz baja, parecía ser algo importante. El ojiazul bosteza de nuevo y luego se acomoda sobre el banco para dormir. Al sonar el timbre del recreo alguien toca su hombro llamándolo.

-Que...- Cuestiona cansado

-Perdón que te despertara...-musita Tomoyo- pero ya termino la hora...

-Bueno...- Bosteza sentándose

-Porque estas tan cansado? no pudiste dormir bien?-pregunta preocupada.

-Si pude...- Suspira

-Se ve que te aburrís mucho en el colegio...

-No es cierto...- Bosteza

-No?-ladea la cabeza- Eso es bueno-sonríe

Eriol asiente y vuelve a acomodarse

-Vas a seguir durmiendo?-pregunta divertida

-Si es posible, quizás si...

-Entonces te dejo descansar-agrega acariciando suavemente su cabeza

-Cierto... ayer hable con mis papas sobre el perro...

-Si? que te dijeron?

-Que podía mientras me hiciera cargo...- Asiente

-Que bien!-exclama contenta- entonces venia buscarlo después de clases-sonríe animada

-Claro...- Asiente

-Amhh... Eriol... quería pedirte algo-comenta dudosa-

-Que?

-Veras... esta noche habrá una fiesta en la escuela... deseaba venir...-explica algo apenada- vendrías conmigo?

Eriol medita un momento y luego asiente acomodándose para seguir durmiendo

-Gracias...-responde en un susurro-Nos vemos luego-agrega antes de salir.

A la salida ambos van a la casa de Tomoyo para que Eriol pudiera recoger al cachorro, el ojiazul toma al que había visto la vez anterior.

-Se llevan muy bien-opina la morocha

-Me agrada este perrito...

-Se ve que te quiere-sonríe y acaricia la cabeza del cachorro- Voy a extrañarte-agrega hablándole al perro.

El perro la mira sin comprender mientras movía la cola...

-Jaja es muy lindo-afirma Tomoyo- Nos vemos en la puerta del colegio a las 8?-le consulta luego a Eriol.

-Claro...- Asiente

-No llegues tarde

-Claro...

-Nos vemos-agrega despidiéndolo en la entrada

-Nos vemos...- Repite el ojiazul para luego irse

Tomoyo lo mira irse para luego subir a su habitación para poder prepararse para la fiesta. Eriol se va a su casa donde deja al cachorro en una cucha que le había preparado en su habitación y luego se acuesta un rato... mas tarde se prepara yendo al lugar acordado llegando temprano. Tomoyo baja del auto puesto que la habían llevado al ser algo tarde luego de despedirse del chofer se hacer a Eriol saludándolo, Eriol la mira y luego le ofrece su brazo para entrar. Ella sonríe y se toma de su brazo con delicadeza caminando a su lado. Ambos entran en el establecimiento.

-Estas nervioso?-cuestiona ella-

-No...- Niega con la cabeza-Vos si?

-Un poco-admite ella-

Eriol asiente y mira en todas direcciones

-A quien buscas?-cuestiona curiosa

-Solo inspeccionaba el lugar...- Responde aburrido

Ella suspira prefiriendo permanecer en silencio, había creído que seria buena idea invitarlo, pero al parecer tampoco le gustaban demasiado esa clase de fiestas, se preguntaba que era lo que en verdad le gustaba... Eriol mete las manos en sus bolsillos también en silencio. Se preguntaba por que esa chica se esforzaba tanto por agradarle, no podía ser ella misma?

Tomoyo da un vistazo a su alrededor pensando en que hacer, para luego decidir sentarse en las escaleras

-No vas a bailar?- Cuestiona viéndola de reojo

-Debería?-pregunta ella

-Pensé que para eso viniste...- Responde

-Bueno si...-asiente resignada- Voy a ir en un momento...

-No tenes que hacerlo si no queres

-Si quiero-responde ella viendo ir a sus amigas de un lado a otro en compañía del chico que habían elegido para ir

-Entonces?

-Voy a ir en un momento...-suspira y se pone de pie

Eriol sonríe levemente y luego le extiende la mano, ella lo mira sin comprender y luego toma su mano siendo guiada por el hacia la pista.

-No sabia que bailabas...-musita ella.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas...- Comenta tranquilamente

Ella se ríe ante su comentario y luego ambos comienzan a bailar, luego van a sentarse para descansar un momento.

-Bailas bien-opina ella con una sonrisa

-Lo se lo se...- Responde con falso tono altanero

Ella se ríe y vuelve a ponerse de pie

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar

-Esta bien...- Asiente

-Esperame acá si?-sonríe y luego se aleja caminando hacia las mesas, Eriol suspira y se apoya contra la pared.

-No puedo creer que haya venido con vos...-cuestiona un joven a quien Eriol reconoce como su compañero de clases.

El ojiazul permanece en silencio sin responder

-No entiendo que te ve-agrega molesto- Pensé que era una chica inteligente

-Callate- Suspira

-Voy a hacer lo que quiera-responde el

-No vas a hacer lo que quieras... vas a dejar de molestarme...- Lo mira-Me estas cansando

-Mh? y si no lo hago que?-sonríe divertido-

-Voy a molerte a golpes

-Jaja claro, que divertido-responde el tomando en broma sus palabras

Eriol ríe falsamente para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro, así ambos comienzan a pelar, y rápidamente una ronda se junta alrededor de ellos viendo curiosos la lucha, nadie parecía estar interesado en intervenir.

Pasados unos momentos Tomoyo regresa sorprendida al ver el alboroto, al descubrir lo que pasaba llama a algunos de sus amigos para que los separaran

-Sueltenme!- Musita el ojiazul molesto forcejeando dispuesto a seguir golpeando a aquel chico

La pelea había sido pareja por lo que ambos tenían heridas por todas partes, aunque Eriol había logrado sacar un poco de ventaja, algunos amigos del joven se acercan y así él se va maldiciéndolo y diciéndolo que volverían a pelear y esta vez nadie lo salvaría.

-Mph... Idiota...- Bufa el ojiazul molesto

La gente al ver que la emoción había terminado comienza a alejarse por lo que Tomoyo logra acercarse preocupada por ver que Eriol estuviera bien.

-Debieron dejarlo un momento mas... así conseguía callarlo!- Exclama molesto

-Sos un tonto! porque peleaste con él!-le dice Tomoyo enfadada viendo las heridas que tenia en el rostro- Pudo terminar peor!

-El me provocó...

-No me importa-resuelve ella para luego agradecerle a sus amigos y decirles que podían irse, después hace a Eriol sentarse para que descansara- No tenes que pelear...

-Por que?- La mira-No me digas que hacer

-Porque me preocupaste...-responde ella para luego suspirar- Es malo pelear, no se llega a nada así...

-Entonces tengo que dejar que me diga lo que se le de la gana!? dejar que me humille?- La mira.

-No...-responde volviéndose a verlo- Pero una persona que hace eso no vale la pena, siquiera para que la golpees

-Me tenia harto...- Musita

-Lo entiendo...-asiente- Pero tenes que tratar de contener la furia...

Eriol no responde y mira hacia otro lado. Ella suspira y saca un pañuelo del bolsillo para luego tomar el rostro del chico y limpiar con cuidado los cortes que tenia en el rostro, el ojiazul permanece en silencio.

-Te duele?-musita ella.

-No importa

-Claro que si-asiente- Mejor volvamos, deberías descansar

-No

-Queres quedarte en la fiesta?

Eriol mira en silencio el lugar

-Mh? eso es un si?

-Tomalo como quieras(XD)

-Quiero saber que queres hacer..

-Me da igual

Ella suspira resignada y asiente, como le costaba entender a ese chico, como le dolía que no viera como se preocupaba por él...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenos días!! Les traiga el segundo capitulo de este fan fic aunque no un tuvo demasiado éxito, ya que sólo consiguió dos reviews, esperamos que cada vez mas personas lo lean y nos hagan llegar su opinión, y su critica constructiva!

A mi particularmente me encanta el Eriol de esta historia... jejeje. Nos leemos pronto! Ja ne!

Chibi-chise y Maeryx


End file.
